Ready, FIGHT!: Secret
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Not a sequel. This is a one-shot fanfic that happens in between the end of Ready, FIGHT! It's about how Atobe got away with it. Told from Atobe's POV. Yaoi. AU


Summary: Not a sequel. This is a one-shot fanfic that happens in between the end of _Ready, FIGHT!_ It reveals the secret to how Atobe got away with it. Told from Atobe's POV. Yaoi. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: Characters may be out of character. This fan fiction has nothing to do with the anime/manga and never will be related to it at all. It will contain boy x boy Rated M for smut and language. Beware, there is lemon in this fanfic.

* * *

**Ready-Fight!: Secret**

The silence inside the room seem to go on forever as Atobe stared at the sleeping figure in the bed. He knew that the boy would wake up eventually if he continued to stare. Just then, the rustling of blankets caught his attention. A small smile graced his lips amusingly as he watched Ryoma sit up in bed, turning quickly to look at him. He held back a chuckle, proud of how he had taught Ryoma to stay alert no matter where he was.

"Atobe?" Ryoma croaked out, "What the hell are you doing in my room and staring at me for? That's fucking creepy. You a stalker now?"

Atobe released the chuckle he was holding back. He enjoyed these moments of teasing the brat, but he would never say it out loud. At first, he had taken Ryoma into his household because he felt sorry for him, but after looking into his background, Atobe actually felt sympathy for him. He couldn't help but think they were so much alike. He had lost his parents at a young age and was placed into an orphanage, only to be adopted by a couple who were very abusive to him after a few months of staying with him. After that, Atobe didn't dare to trust anyone...at least, not until the Kabaji and the brat came into his life.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Ryoma strode over to him and stood before him. He lifted his head and stared at the boy. Ryoma had surely grown and Atobe was quite proud of how he turned out.

"What?" Ryoma asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's been a while since I saw your sleeping face. I just realized I sort of miss it," Atobe answered.

"The hell you talking about?"

"Just reminiscing. Get on back to bed."

"While you stare at me?"

"I'll join you."

He could see Ryoma frowning in confusion and bit back another laugh. He loved messing with the boy's head. He leaned back in the chair while Ryoma turned to head back into bed. After a few minutes, Atobe got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. He got onto the bed and lay down, pulling the covers over them. He turned onto his side to face Ryoma, finding the boy doing the same. He watched on in silence as Ryoma stared back at him. Unconsciously, Atobe reached out with his hand and caressed the boy's cheek. In the years he watched over of Ryoma, he had grown to care for the boy. Of course that was something he would never say out loud. He didn't want anyone to know his weakness. And although Ryoma often stated he hated him, in the end, he knew that Ryoma would never betray him. As he caressed Ryoma's cheek, he felt the boy touch his hand with his own. "It's been a long time hasn't it...since I took you in," he said quietly.

"Yeah..." Ryoma replied just as quietly, "What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"Am I?"

"Yes..."

He felt Ryoma let go of his hand which allowed him free movement again. Atobe repressed a smile as another idea popped in his head. He thoroughly enjoyed making Ryoma confused and so, he let his hands run down the boy's neck. The boy shivered under his touch and closed his eyes. Atobe smirked and wrapped his arm around him. Even though he did say that he didn't like sleeping with brats, there were times he did want to restrain Ryoma down and fuck him senseless.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Ryoma asked, his eyes open again.

"Do you remember when I took you in?" Atobe asked with his eyes closed.

"Yeah...I remember. You threatened a few teens picking on me and then took me in," Ryoma replied after a short silence and sigh.

Atobe chuckled, "I did, didn't I?"

He clearly remembered that day...the same day would be tomorrow, his parents' death anniversary. It was actually what made him come into Ryoma's room tonight. He would have nightmares again and somehow, being with Ryoma, who was so much like him, seem to ease that pain. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and fell asleep before Ryoma could ask anymore questions.

The next day, Atobe woke up early. Ryoma was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake up the boy. He quietly left the room just as his cell phone from his room began to rang. He strode to his room, entering it and picked up his phone. Taking a glance at the caller ID, it read as an unknown number. A smile graced his lips since he already knew who was calling him. Clicking the answer button on his iPhone, he answered, "Quite early to call me, don't you think?"

"You're awake anyways," said the voice on the other line.

"Why did you mail me your other phone?"

"Oh, you received it already? Good. You see, I have a plan. I have someone in mind to pin down for all the blame on Fight Club."

"Who?"

"A man named Yoshino. He's an employee of my company."

"And exactly what motivation would he have to create Fight Club."

"Must there be a motivation? After all, inside every man is an animal. The pure instinct for sex and blood lust."

"If you think it will work...but why do you need me to help?"

"Hm, I fired him yesterday and he threatened me he would do something to me today. If I know Yoshino as well as I think I do, I know he would be idiotic enough to try and kill me over jealousy and want. Of course, I'm hoping he will shoot. If he does, Kabaji will save me and then...you will have one of your men shoot him. Afterward, you find a way to plant the evidence."

"I don't like the sound of that plan. It's very risky."

"Don't worry. It will work."

"...fine."

Atobe smiled and hung up. He stretched his arms and called for Kabaji to help him get ready for the day. After dressing, he sat down on the bed while Kabaji knelt on the floor. Atobe lift his foot to let Kabaji put shoes on him. Glancing down at the tall, muscular man kneeling before him, he licked his lips. He had never touched Kabaji before seeing him kneeling down in front of him gave him ideas. Smirking, he lifted his foot higher. His toes touched Kabaji's chin and pushed it up so that Kabaji lifted his head and was staring up at him. "You'll listen to my every command, won't you Kabaji?" Atobe asked. The man just nodded at him. Atobe chuckled at the gesture. Kabaji was never much of a talker. Much like how he found Ryoma, Atobe had picked Kabaji off the streets as well. He was just beginning his company when he found Kabaji and offered the man to become his bodyguard. Kabaji agreed and since then, they had been together. Kabaji never denied his wishes and that was what he loved about the man. He was loyal without needing anything in return, though it was probably due to the fact that Atobe took him in.

Dropping his foot, Atobe leaned back, supporting his body on his arms and tilted his head to the side. He spread his thighs and stated, "Suck me." Kabaji seem to stare at him for a long time before he nodded his head. Atobe smiled and unzipped his pants. He was already half hard from thinking about Kabaji going down on him. "I want you to drink it too," Atobe added as Kabaji leaned forward on his knees. The tanned man nodded again before taking his length into his mouth. Atobe gasped at the heat of Kabaji's mouth around him. Groaning, he rolled his head back. Kabaji began to bob his head up and down, taking him whole and deep throating him. "Shit...you're good," Atobe muttered hoarsely. He was close, already on edge when Kabaji began to suck deeply. Moaning loudly, Atobe thrust his hip, fucking Kabaji's mouth. "Ah...I'm close. I'm fucking close," Atobe moaned. He gave throaty groan as he gave one final thrust, cumming inside Kabaji's mouth. He didn't even need to look to see if Kabaji swallowed because he could hear. Chuckling, Atobe ran his finger's through Kabaji's hair. "Nice," he said, "Thanks." Kabaji pulled back, wiping his mouth as he returned to putting Atobe's other shoe on. Feeling refreshed, Atobe stood. "Well then, let's go," he said, "Today is going to be a busy day."

* * *

As he had thought, Yoshino appeared in office. It didn't take long before there was a gun pointed to his face. Atobe suppressed a sigh as Yoshino began to threaten him. The secretary in Atobe's room began to scream. It took one gunshot to shut the woman up. Atobe glanced to her. She was on the floor with her hands covering her face as she cried quietly. He almost felt sorry for her for putting her through such a situation. Just then, there were voices outside the room. Atobe was suddenly pulled from the chair he was sitting in and dragged out of the office with the gun pointed at his temple. Yoshino told the employees who were just outside the office to shut up before he killed them. One of them had already called the police when the first gunshot rang out, but now they were all hostages to a crazy man. "Really now, Mr. Yoshino, there is no need to go this far. Even if I did give your job back to you now, you're now in trouble with the law," Atobe said.

"You think I care about the fucking job?" Yoshino asked with a scoff, "I don't give a fuck about the job...that day...I thought you had finally recognized me. I wanted you and I let you fuck me, but you would rather choose that damn brat over me!"

"At least the brat doesn't actually think about pointing a gun at me when he doesn't get what he wants," Atobe muttered under his breath.

Outside the Y Corp building, Atobe could hear the sound of sirens. Yoshino grabbed him again, wrapping an arm around his neck. He was once again dragged along by Yoshino through the building. In another thirty minutes, Atobe could hear footsteps from the stairs and then a voice introducing himself as Officer Oishi and asking for negotiations. Atobe inwardly smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Negotiation didn't work out since Yoshino began blabbering on about how he loved him before he pointed the gun at him. Atobe stared point blank at the gun. He watched on as Yoshino pulled the trigger. From the corner of his eyes, Atobe saw Kabaji jump from behind a desk. They collided as Kabaji pushed him out of the way just as the police appeared from the stairs and the officer beside Oishi shot Yoshino from behind. There were some more screaming until the police crew started to calm everyone. Oishi approached them first.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Atobe groaned from under Kabaji.

Kabaji grunted and got off of him, and helped him up. Atobe smiled at Kabaji and then turned his attention to Oishi, "As you can see, none of us are injured."

"That's good. Usually, I would scold you for doing something as reckless at that," Oishi said, his eyes pointed at Kabaji, "but thanks to your bravery, Mr. Atobe here was saved. Thank you."

With that said, they were escorted out of the building. He had just stepped out of the building when he spotted Ryoma running toward him. Suddenly, he was being hugged which was a surprise coming from Ryoma. Chuckling, Atobe wrapped his arms around the boy and said, "I didn't think you cared so much."

"...I didn't think so either," Ryoma whispered as he pulled away and glanced at Kabaji.

"Kabaji saved me. Jumped out and pushed me out of the way just as Yoshino was about to shoot me."

"What happened to Yoshino?"

"Dead. He was shot."

He was then escorted to an ambulance where a paramedic looked over him for any injuries. After he was deemed okay, he saw Tezuka and Fuji walking toward him. They started to ask him questions concerning Yoshino and he replied to their questions without missing a beat. Just then, another officer ran up to Tezuka to whisper something in his ear. Atobe caught the officer whispering to Tezuka that they were beginning to search the body. He sat back, lips twitching slightly as Tezuka gave him a quick glance before turning to follow the officer with Fuji following close behind him. Smirking, Atobe noticed Ryoma staring at him. When he looked over to the boy, Ryoma tilted his head questioningly, but he merely smiled at him. Minutes later, Fuji returned with a blank expression. "What's wrong?" Atobe asked.

"They found a cellphone on Yoshino...it has all the contacts of members in the fight club as well as meeting dates and past locations. According to Tezuka...we've found the head of the fight club. And he's dead," Fuji said with a straight face, "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about? You found your man and you're still suspecting me?"

"I don't believe it and I don't think Tezuka does either. But there's hard evidence...this doesn't mean the case is close yet. If fight club ever appears again, you're still on the suspect list."

"Really now? But I will be heading out of the country soon." The look on both Fuji's and Ryoma's face almost had him laughing out loud, but he kept his expression in check.

"You're leaving?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. You see...I've been planning this for some time now and I've already made all the arrangements. I'm moving the main branch of Y Corp to America. We're relocating and that means I'm moving there too," Atobe replied easily, "Now, if you don't mind...I must get going because my flight is today and I have to head out soon."

He stood and started heading over to the black car where Kabaji was already waiting for him. Once he was inside, he looked at Ryoma and asked, "Are you coming with me? Or are you going to stay with him?" Atobe wouldn't have minded if Ryoma stayed with Fuji. After all everything that happened so far, he did think the boy deserved some kind of happiness. However, Ryoma turned away from Fuji and ended up coming with him. Atobe's gaze passed by Ryoma, landing on Fuji who was staring at Ryoma with a painful look. He did feel sorry for Fuji since it was partially his fault for forcing Ryoma to choose. However, it was Ryoma's choice and so, the door closed and they started to drive away. It wasn't until they were far from the building when he noticed Ryoma turning out to look out the back window. "You could have stayed with him," Atobe whispered.

"I couldn't have...we live in two different worlds," Ryoma whispered back, "Besides...you have my loyalty."

Atobe's lips twitched. He was glad to know that Ryoma was loyal to him, but it was also time for him to let Ryoma go. The boy needed to learn how to live in a normal world, not like him. From now on, he would make sure Ryoma had a better life and that was why he decided Ryoma wasn't going with him to America. He would break the news after they pack up and hopefully the boy wouldn't hate him for it.

* * *

After packing, he walked over to Ryoma's room and leaned against the door frame.

"Are we leaving right now?" Ryoma asked.

"You're not coming with me," Atobe said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma scowled while walking over to him. "If I'm not going with you, then where am I going to go?"

"To the country side," Atobe replied as he handed him a train ticket.

Ryoma took the ticket from him and stared at it. He then looked at Atobe with a frown. "Why-"

"Your cousin lives there."

He heard Ryoma suck in a breath before looking at the ticket again and asked, "Nanako...she's alive?"

"She's always been alive." Atobe replied.

"How?"

"You didn't think I would just taken in a brat from the streets without looking into his background, did you?"

"You found her."

"I did. I found her and paid for her debts. And then I offered her in return for paying off her debts to keep you. Of course, she refused at first, saying she would repay me in any way possible, just as long as you were returned to her, but I persuaded her that it was better you stayed with me. You would have an easier life. It took some time, but she eventually agreed. I changed her name and relocated her. I told you didn't I? Never trust anyone...not even me. Now hurry up, I'm taking you to the train station."

The look on Ryoma's face told all that he needed to know. The boy didn't care that he hid the fact about his cousin being alive from him. Atobe turned and then told Ryoma to hurry up because they were leaving.

* * *

They arrived at the train station a few minutes before Ryoma's departure. Atobe sat back as Ryoma got out of the car. He watched as the boy turned to face him with smile.

"I should hate you, but I just can't seem to find it in myself to do that. Even if you took me away from my cousin and gave me the most messed up life...in the end...you still cared," Ryoma said.

"Don't get all sentimental on me you damn brat. And stop saying that I care because I don't give a rat's ass what happens to you," Atobe grumbled even though he was glad that Ryoma understood his intentions.

"If that was true, then you would have just left me behind."

"...shut up. Now get going or you'll miss your train."

"Thank you."

The words caused Atobe to blush and he never blushes. He frowned, pressing the button to roll up the window just as Ryoma turned and headed to the train station. He watched a little longer and smiled to himself. He hated to admit it, but he would miss the brat. "Let's go Kabaji," Atobe said as he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

At the airport, Atobe walked to the his gate number with Kabaji following close behind. Once he reach the gate he needed to wait in, he noticed a man dressed in a black coat waiting by one of the building beams. Atobe smirked at the figured. "Wait here," Atobe told Kabaji as he left, "And watch my stuff." He strode smoothly over to the waiting figure and stood before him with a smug expression on his face. "You've come to see me off?" he asked, "I thought you would be busy with paperwork, Tezuka."

"Hmph," Tezuka grunted, "I rushed here as fast as I could after hearing you were leaving for America. After the stunt I pulled, implanting the evidence on Yoshino's body after I checked him and then putting the rest of the evidence in his house after a search, I could have gotten caught. It would have been a big scandal. I thought you would give a nice reward for the risk I was putting myself in...but then you decide to run off."

Atobe laughed, "I'm surprise. This is the first time you've spoken so much."

Tezuka stared blankly at him. Like Kabaji, Tezuka wasn't much of a talker either. Atobe began to wonder if he tended to attract those types, since Ryoma wasn't much of a talker either. "Do you want your reward now? I've got some time before my flight leaves," he asked. He saw Tezuka's eyebrow tick up and smirked. He leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "Let's head to the restroom." Smirking, he turned and went to the nearest restroom with Tezuka following closely behind. Pushing the other man into a stall, Atobe locked it behind him. Smirking, he got down on his knees and started unbuttoning Tezuka's pants. "Just sit back and enjoy," he whisper.

There was a chance they could get caught, but that was part of the thrill doing such a thing in a public place. It excited him immensely. After unzipping Tezuka's jeans and pulling out his already harden cock, Atobe took a deep whiff. He loved the man's smell which always got him aroused quickly, but of course he wouldn't admit that either. Holding Tezuka's length in his hand, he kissed the tip of it. He flicked out his tongue, licking the head and swirling his tongue around it. He let his tongue slide down the shaft to the base and then back up to the head. He made sure it was moist with lots of saliva before taking the erection into his mouth. He groaned as he stuffed as much of it as he could into his mouth. Atobe started sucking up and down on Tezuka, using his hand to stroke whatever he couldn't take into his mouth. From above him, he could hear Tezuka grunting as he retrained from thrusting into his mouth. Smirking, Atobe released Tezuka's cock with a pop. "You want me to suck you off or would you like to fuck me?" he asked.

"How much time do you have?" Tezuka asked hoarsely.

"Thirty minutes."

"That's good enough. Get up and turned around."

There was a thrum of excitement as Atobe stood from the ground and turned to face the bathroom stall door. He quickly undid his pants and let it drop around his knees as he bent over, his palms resting against the door and his ass sticking out. There was no waiting for preparation since they were low on time, so Tezuka made one fluid thrust and entered him to the hilt. Atobe groaned in pleasure. There was pain, but he liked the pain. It added a little nice effect to the fucking.

Panting rapidly, Atobe pushed back to meet Tezuka as he thrust in and out of him. Small moans left his lips easily as the thrusting became faster and harder, rubbing against his sweet spot over and over. Chuckling, Atobe looked over his shoulder. "You know...ah...if your subordinate, Fuji...ah...nnn...ever knew that you were...nngh, working along side with me...shit, that was good. Keep hitting that spot...he'd faint," he said in between moans. Tezuka merely grunted in response, pounding into his ass even harder. "Fuck Tezuka...I'm so close," Atobe said gruffly, throwing his head back as Tezuka gripped his erection and started stroking it. He was ready to come when the door to the restroom opened and someone walked inside. Atobe gasped, closing his mouth. He tried to restrain from moaning, but Tezuka hadn't stop thrusting, making it hard to stop. He bit his bottom lip until it bled while he mentally cursed the person who entered the bathroom, wishing he would leave already. As if his wish was heard, the toilet flushed and then the sound of water rushing from the sink before the door to the restroom closed again. Atobe released a loud moan mixed with a sigh. His moans were suddenly muffled by Tezuka's finger prodding inside his mouth. He groaned and started sucking on them. Squeezing his eyes shut, Atobe thrust back and moaned loudly as he felt the rush of tingling pleasure. He moaned Tezuka's name as he climaxed. Tezuka made a few more hard thrust before ejaculating inside him, leaving behind a warm feeling inside him.

Sighing, Atobe rested his head against the stall door as Tezuka pulled out of him. He could feel the trickle of cum sliding down the inside of thigh. Suddenly, he felt something pressing into his asshole. Atobe flicked his head to the side to glance at Tezuka. He was just about to ask what the man was doing when he felt warm lips on his. His eyes widen in surprise. Tezuka kissed him gently and then passionately before pulling away. Atobe stared at Tezuka with raised brows. "What the hell was that about?" he asked. Since the beginning of their fucking, which began a few years back, Tezuka had never kissed him before. It was always just fucking and then leaving. They never cuddled or said loving words to each other since they weren't in a relationship.

"I just felt like it," Tezuka replied blandly.

Atobe stared at him, still not believing him, but shrugged it off. As he turned, he winced at the uncomfortable feeling in his ass. "The fuck you put inside me?" he asked while watching Tezuka zip up his jeans.

"Butt plug," Tezuka stated.

"...a what?"

"Butt plug." Tezuka looked at him, taking a step closer and pulling him into his chest.

Atobe shuddered as Tezuka nipped his earlobe and squeezed his ass.

"I wanted to make sure that you would still feel me...including my cum, inside you while you fly to America. And when you get there and take out the plug...it'll come leaking out of your asshole, dripping down your thighs...when that happens, think of me," Tezuka said into his ear.

"Shit, I didn't know you were into kinky stiff," Atobe muttered, but he didn't mind since he actually liked the idea of having the plug in his hole with Tezuka's essence inside him, "If I had known that earlier, we could have done so much more _interesting_ stuff."

Tezuka grunted again and leaned in for another kiss. After parting from the kiss, Atobe reached around and pressed a finger into the crack of his ass, touching the plug. Smirking, he said, "You know if I have to shit, I'm taking it out." That earned him a smile from Tezuka, which was very rare. "By the way, you really didn't have to do so much in trying to get catch me and destroy Fight Club," Atobe said, "I'm still pissed at you for that."

"But you wanted to end Fight Club," Tezuka said expressionless.

Sighing, Atobe shook his head, "That plan really made me use my acting skills. Whatever, what's in the past is in the past. Can't change it. At least Fight Club has come to an end...but maybe not for long. What lies within a man is a beast, right?"

After once final kiss, which still felt odd to Atobe, they finally parted. Tezuka left the restroom first, leaving Atobe to clean himself up a bit before he left as well. Stepping out of the restroom, Atobe found that his flight was ready to leave. He caught up with Kabaji and they both got onto the airplane in first class. While sitting by the window, Atobe shifted in his seat. The butt plug really did feel uncomfortable. He couldn't walk and sit right, but he was going to endure it until he reached America. Chuckling to himself, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. Although he and Tezuka were nothing more than fuck buddies, Tezuka was the only man he ever let to enter him from behind. And since their bodies were compatible with each other, he was going to miss it, but maybe in America he would find someone else just as good as Tezuka...or maybe he could just get Tezuka a ticket to come to America. He chuckled to himself at the idea. It didn't sound bad at all.

* * *

**Author's note**: Haha, so Tezuka has a kinky side to himself. Since he is sooooo stoic, I wanted to added a bit of something to him and that is, behind that stoic face of his, he's not that good of a guy, lol. Also, Atobe appears a lot nicer...sorry for all the OOC-ness. DX But yeah...


End file.
